vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Renji Abarai
|-|Pre-Timeskip Renji= |-|Post-Timeskip Renji= |-|Post-Royal Guard Training Bankai Renji= Summary Renji Abarai (阿散井 恋次, Abarai Renji) is the lieutenant of the 6th Division under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. He formerly served as the 6th Seat of the 11th Division under Kenpachi Zaraki. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, higher with Bankai | At least High 6-C, higher with Bankai Name: Renji Abarai Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 150+ years (scales to Rukia) Classification: Shinigami, Lieutenant of the 6th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship, Whip Mastery, Pseudo Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection with Hadō 31 and his Bankai, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and High Temperatures (Able to bathe in Kirinjo's hot spring, and without protection the water can cause the spiritual being's bodies to erode and rupture from exposure to the waters) Attack Potency: Town level+ (Much greater reiatsu than Ikkaku according to Ganju Shiba. Damaged Szayelaporro with Shakkahō), higher with Bankai (Somewhat pressured a Shikai using Byakuya and got him onto his knee, though it should be noted that he was no match once Byakuya got fully serious) | At least Large Island level, higher with Bankai (Effortlessly defeated Mask De Masculine who took on 2 captains that used Bankai and defeated them) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to a 4th seat Shinigami who could react to and block an attack from Orihime. Reacted to Byakuya's signature Shunpo step and batted away an attack from him, stated that he could now follow Byakuya's movements) | Relativistic (Kept up with Mask, capable of engaging in a fight against Bazz-B in Vollständig, should be comparable or superior to Nanao and Nemu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class+ | At least Large Island Class, higher with Bankai Durability: Town level+ (Survived Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, also endured Byakuya's Bankai and got back up to attack again. Five times stronger and more durable than Ikkaku. Took attacks from Szayelaporro, tanked his own Shakkahō, can still move even with a bunch of his internal organs crushed) | At least Large Island level (Took hits from Mask) Stamina: Very High (During his fight with Byakuya, Renji is hit directly by every blade from Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, and when he continues to fight he is pierced by five more blades. Even after such terrible damage, he makes a last ditch effort attack, almost piercing Byakuya with Zabimaru, and finally falls defeated. He had enough confidence in his resiliency to use a full-power Hadō #31 on Szayelaporro at point-blank range, willingly taking damage as well) Range: Extended melee range with Zanpakuto in sealed state, several dozen metres with Shikai (has shown to extend to such lengths), greater with Bankai. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, Ōken clothing and goggles. Intelligence: Gifted. Renji is highly skilled in various swordsmanship techniques. He was trained by the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division Ikkaku Madarame when he was relocated to his division. Before becoming a lieutenant, his skills were great enough to fight on par with Ikkaku's Shikai and earn the rank of 6th Seat Officer in the 11th Division. Renji is able to hold his own against captain-level fighters, and is one of three lieutenants to have attained Bankai (alongside Chōjirō Sasakibe and Rukia Kuchiki) Weaknesses: Renji's not good at using kido to the point that creating a simple energy blast will blow up in his face. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shikai: The initial release to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. It is activated by a command while declaring the name of the Zanpakutō Spirit. It changes the shape of the Zanpakutō and/or granting special abilities. Bankai: The ultimate and final release to a Zanpakutō. The difference in power between Shikai and Bankai is generally around 5-10 times more powerful. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger. Kidō: Spells casted by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of it's full potential. Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Higa Zekkō: Renji can use his spiritual power to levitate the disconnected or broken segments of Zabimaru into the air, allowing him to execute a one-shot omni-directional attack at the cost of greatly damaging Zabimaru, making it a last ditch effort. Bankai: Sōō Zabimaru: Zabimaru gains special techniques when in Bankai form. *'Sōō Zabimaru, Zaga Teppō:' After impaling the enemy with his blade, Renji clenches his fist, forming jaws of spiritual energy. These jaws then close down on the enemy, forming the visage of a large, serpentine skull, crushing them with its fangs. Simultaneously, Renji fires a blast of spiritual energy through the enemy. The attack is powerful enough to reduce its target to ashes. File:Renji shikai.gif|Zabimaru's Shikai state File:HigaZekkō.gif|Higa Zekkō File:Soo Renji.png|Sōō Zabimaru File:Hihio.png|Hihiō File:Orochio.png|Orochiō File:Soo_Zabimaru,_Zaga_Teppo.png|Sōō Zabimaru, Zaga Teppō Hadō #31: Shakkahō: The caster generates a high temperature fire ball in their hand that they can fire towards a target. It can be even used as a source of light in the dark. Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru: Zabimaru's original Bankai state. *'Bankai Reconstruction:' Unlike its Shikai, Zabimaru's segments are held together by Renji's spiritual power, allowing him to separate and reattach them at will. The segments themselves are extremely tough, making it extremely difficult to destroy Hihiō Zabimaru. Even if a segment is damaged, knocked off, or destroyed, Renji can simply detach it and reform Zabimaru. Hikotsu Taihō: Renji fires a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from Zabimaru's mouth. The technique requires a substantial amount of energy from Renji, which usually breaks the segments out of formation in the aftermath. Reiatsu Ropes: Renji can separate his Bankai segments and use them to surround his opponent. By linking the segments together again with his Reiatsu, Renji is able to bind the target. File:Shakkahō2.gif|Shakkahō File:HihiōZabimaru.gif|Hihiō Zabimaru File:HikotsuTaiho.gif|Hikotsu Taihō File:ReiatsuRopes.gif|Reiatsu Ropes Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Royal Guard Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shinigami Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Spirits Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Parents Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Married Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6